


Визитка

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol, Liliya_re_Niene, Noctis_Karell, SNsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Visit card
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNsuki/pseuds/SNsuki
Summary: мы снова несём вам нашего покойника
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Визитки команды Корасон энд Ко





	1. приплыли!

**Author's Note:**

> IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell — идея, текст  
> SNsuki: [twitter](https://twitter.com/OllyYuu) и [вк](https://vk.com/skjustdoit) — арт с Корасоном и баннер  
> Li&Louie: [вк](https://vk.com/li_louie) и [twitter](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya) — арт с Дофламинго  
> elberet92: [вк](https://vk.com/hloya_art) — арт с Донкихотами


	2. плывём дальше

Райский сад. Под деревьями развалились Блэк и Люпин, рядом Джеймс с Лили целуются. Неподалеку Дамблдор с Гриндевальдом... хмм... в шахматы играют. Тут вбегает Снейп, подскакивает к яблоне и начинает яблоки срывать и по карманам мантии рассовывать. Блэк ему:  
— Нюниус, ты чего? Присаживайся давай, у нас же вечность впереди!  
— Это у вас вечность, а меня сейчас полфандома оживлять будет! (с)

  


Жил был Донкихот Хоминг с супругой. И были они тенрюбито — богатые статусные рабовладельцы с пылким сердцем. Настолько пылким, что решили они взять и бросить в пропасть безбедную жизнь. Но история не о них. Как полагается, было у них два сына.  
И наша история о младшем, который не Иванушка-дурачок, а Росинант, но недалеко ушёл.  
  
Но вернёмся к сказке. Не вынес старший простой человеческой жизни и в гневе схватился за револьвер, да и застрелил отца родного. А младший такого душевного порыва не оценил. Пропасть пролегла между неразлучными когда-то братьями.  
И с тех пор пошли они по разным дорожкам. Стал старший пиратом, чтобы суда грабить, да жизнь безбедную себе вернуть. А младший к военным подался, чтобы брата своего изловить и суду честному придать. И всё бы у него получилось, если бы не мальчик-который-выжил, умудрившийся испортить жизнь обоим братьям. А потом мстящий старшему за убийство младшего — тоже парень с очень пылким сердцем!  
Так Росинант умер в расцвете лет, Трафальгар Ло потратил 13 лет жизни на месть, а Дофламинго оказался в тюрьме Импел Даун, зато успел пожить в удовольствие.  
  
Сказка — ложь, да в ней намёк! Добрым молодцам урок: ~~живи быстро, умри молодым.~~  
  
Будьте не только мстительными и злыми, но и умными, даже если вы травматик. Будьте не только умными, но и чуточку безумными — или не чуточку. Будьте не только безумными, но и весёлыми — жизнь-то всего одна. Любите и прощайте — а не то придём мы, воскресим вашего Иванушку-дурачка и сделаем с ним всякое непотребное.  
  
  
Наша маленькая и пылкая команда вновь будет обыгрывать и переписывать эту сказку на самый разный лад — и воскресать Росинанта. Может, не так активно, как воскресали Снейпа, но с не меньшей любовью ♥  
Запасайтесь платочками, салфетками, попкорном, валерьянкой и вином. Впереди три месяца дедлайнов и Донкихотов&Ко на нашей бригантине =)

**Author's Note:**

> [WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5621650)  
> [fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5644863)  
> [Corazon De Joker etc](https://twitter.com/CorazonEtc) — твиттер команды
> 
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222696/chapters/61136962view_full_work=true)  
> 


End file.
